Shadow Kanji
Shadow Kanji is a boss in Persona 4. Appearances * Persona 4: Boss * Persona 4 The Animation: Boss * Persona 4 Arena Biography Shadow Kanji manifested from Kanji's hidden feelings concerning his sexual confusion. The Shadow first appeared as a starkly-clothed version of the real Kanji, speaking with a heavy lisp and talking flamboyantly about his interest in males. When confronted, the Shadow outright said its preference was for a male partner, rather than a female one. This enraged Kanji, who denied the Shadow. Upon being denied, the Shadow laughed and transformed into a large half-black half-white, extremely muscular figure, with Shadow Kanji's human form situated at its top, surrounded by roses. Along with the creature were two Mars symbols and a duo of Shadows known as the Tough Guy and the Nice Guy. After Shadow Kanji's defeat, the real Kanji still refused to accept it. When it once again slandered Kanji with homosexual banter, Kanji became even more angry. The Shadow pleaded desperately with the party at this point, asking if anyone would just accept it. Kanji punched the Shadow, and eventually accepted it, with Kanji admitting that his sexual preference was not the real problem; his true fear was of being rejected, as he was by both the boys and girls at his school. Upon accepting the Shadow, it transformed into Kanji's Persona, Take Mikazuchi. Symbolism As the reverse of Kanji, Shadow Kanji represents the reverse of the Emperor Arcana. The reversed Emperor is one whose will is weak, misleading, and based on corrupted intentions. While Kanji may seem strong-willed, Shadow Kanji represents his fear of being shunned and desperation for acceptance; his social ineptitude. It is also misleading, as while it seems to symbolize Kanji's repressed desires for other men, it is actually his repressed softer side; his sewing and crafting skills, for example. The corrupted intentions arise from his meeting with Naoto Shirogane; he intends to be closer to Naoto, but this is twisted by his Shadow into outright lust. Whether he is homosexual or not is left up to the player themselves. Stats Shadow Kanji Nice Guy Tough Guy Strategy The fight with Shadow Kanji is rather difficult because of the constant assistance from Nice Guy and Tough Guy, both of which have resistances which causes makes the battle more difficult as they were made to limit Chie and Yukiko's abilities. Nice Guy is strong against fire attacks and absorbs ice attacks, Nice Guy usually casts Heat Riser on Shadow Kanji which increases all of his stats, have Yosuke use Dekaja to counter this problem. Get rid of the nice guy first because aside from buffing Shadow Kanji, he is also capable of healing him with Diarama. Tough Guy absorbs physical and fire attacks, Tough Guy assists Shadow Kanji with the attacking and can cast Dekaja to nullify buffs, although he isn't quite as powerful as Kanji. Taking him down ensures that your buffs stay for three turns, however you do not have to defeat him to if you do not want to, but you will be given extra experience if you do. Shadow Kanji can use Power Charge and he usually follows it with Swift Stike which can deal major damage to your party, so use Guard when he uses Power Charge. He can cast electrical attacks, so make sure that the protagonist isn't equipped with a persona weak to electricity. He also has a special attack which can poison the boys and an attack which inflicts rage on the girls and an attack that inflicts fear. Try to keep your HP above 80%, heal regularly, and maybe have a SP recovering items, because this will be a long battle. Battle Quotes *I am a shadow... The true self... I'm just being true to myself... And that's why... I'll get rid of anything in my way! (Battle Opening) *This has nothing to do with you guys anymore! Didn't I just say I'm gonna get rid of you!? *Hold me! (Using Power Charge/Fanatical Spark) *Eyes closed! (Using Power Charge/Fanatical Spark) *Mmmm, gimme more! (Using Power Charge) *Ohhhhh... (Attacking) *Oooooh... (Attacking) *You don't acccept me! You'll never accept me! (Recovering from Knock Down) *Ngh, why are you trying to keep me down!? (Recovering from Knock Down) *I've already made my decision to go through with this. Get out of my way... Or I'll crush you! (First attack) *Come with me! (Using Roar of Wrath) *So big and strong! (Using Forbidden Murmur/Roar of Wrath) *You want this? (Using Forbidden Murmur/Roar of Wrath) *Stay out of my way! What's wrong with acting however I feel like!? (Weakening) *Stay away, or I'll crush you! (unused?) *I'll be affixed if you get in my way! (hard to make out) *I...I won't forgive you for that! (unused?) *My...my pal!!! (unused, most likely used if player defeats Nice/Tough Guy) *Time to show you everything I got, baby! *I...I...I've made my decision! *Ngh...why are you trying to keep me down?! *You don't accept me! You'll never accept me! *Shall I show you a *I know you all thought I was "weird"... Deep down... you don't accept me at all! No matter what, I won't lose! (Weakening) *Shall I show you a pain to be?! *Y'know, I can be very gentle towards boys! (unused) *Girls...don't interest me, thank you. (unused) *Why don't you eat this?! *Shall I show you my...special moves? *Dammit...dammit! I won't...accept... *OHHHH! You're so mean! (Upon defeat) *OHHHH!...ACCEPT ME!! (Upon defeat) Trivia *Shadow Kanji is considered one of the toughest bosses in Persona 4 due to the extensive support network he establishes with Nice Guy and Tough Guy. Others in the list are Shadow Yukiko and Contrarian King. Yuu and Yosuke's "quick defeats" and Chie and Yukiko's outbursts in the anime seem to be a nod to the frustration of the battle. **Also in the anime, a fansub of Shadow Kanji saying "I'm Kanji Tatsumi and I enjoy naked men" became memetically popular for some time. *The resistances of Nice Guy and Tough Guy are designed to impose further difficulty at damaging them using Chie and Yukiko, with resistances to Fire, Physical, and/or Ice attacks. This goes with Shadow Kanji's hate of girls. *The names of Nice Guy and Tough Guy reference two gay stereotypes - the first referencing those who are flamboyant and effeminate, and the other referencing those who are very masculine. *The rose bouquet around the head of the Shadow are a reference to a genre of manga directed at men featuring masculine men (opposing the effeminate ones found in Yaoi manga) called Bara, the Japanese word for a rose. A rose can also be seen when Kanji appears in the arcade opening for Persona 4 Arena. Gallery Persona 4 anime Shadow Kanji.jpg|Shadow Kanji in Persona 4 The Animation Shadow Kanji revealed.jpg|Shadow Kanji revealed shadow09.jpg|Shadow Kanji Boss in Persona 4 The Animation shadow10.jpg|Tough and Nice Guys in Persona 4 The Animation shadow Kanji boss appears in P4A.jpg|Shadow Kanji appears in P4A Category:Persona 4 Enemies